


Long Way Home

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Sam’s thoughts as he drives along one night with you on his mind.





	Long Way Home

The road stretched away in front of the Impala towards the distant horizon. With open fields to either side and no landmarks to break up the vastness, Sam was left to his thoughts, trying to keep focus as the sky gradually changed colours with the setting sun from an iridescent pink through several hues to deep silky shades of purples and blues. A gentle snoring from the back seat indicated that his brother was at last entrenched in a deep sleep. Leaning over, his broad hand flicked on the radio, flinching slightly at the volume before turning the dial to level the music out to a soft background noise.

The hunt had gone well and although they were still several days drive from home Sam’s spirits lifted with every mile. The dusty highway was illuminated by the Impalas headlights as they sped along and the night slowly crept over the sky. The pale moon peered out from behind an errant cloud bathing the world in an incandescent glow. Glancing up at the sudden light source a shooting star caught Sam’s attention and a small smile spread across his face as he thought of you.

Back at the bunker, you would still be bathed in sunlight, maybe reading under your favourite tree. It was funny to think you could be looking up at the very same sky with such a different perspective. It’s almost as if you are just across the skyline even though he knew he is miles away from seeing you. A soft sigh escapes his lips as images of you dance across his mind. Thinking about how beautiful you are inside and out, your smile, the way you fit so perfectly in his arms.

As more and more stars twinkle in the deep velvety sky, his thoughts turned to the many nights he had laid with you under them, tracing constellations, both real and made up just for the two of you. Part of him felt comforted, closer to you somehow, knowing that right now the same glistening stars above him were also currently looking down to where you were.

The old tales of sailors being guided home using the bright tapestry of the night sky hit a chord with him. You are his North Star always guiding him home to wherever you are. No matter the distance he knew he would always make his way back to you.

Chasing Cars began playing on the radio and his breath caught for a moment. This song always reminded him of the pair of you. The lyrics resonated with his desire to just pause the world and lie next to you.

It was a night similar to this when he had been driving you all back to the bunker after a long hunt. Dean had been asleep in the backseat, nursing a wounded shoulder and you had eventually given into slumber, your head resting in Sam’s lap. He had been attracted to you ever since he first laid eyes on you but hadn’t got the guts to tell you how he felt. There, with you peacefully resting on him he had looked down and that was the exact moment when he knew. Brushing the hair back from your face he knew he had fallen in love with you.

It had taken him another three weeks before you would discover this and he chuckled to himself at the memory. He had got so drunk that night and barged into your room, waking you, which you were far from impressed about. He had slurred and stumbled over his words and even though it was mostly incoherent you had grasped the sentiment. Sam admits he was heartbrokenly disappointed when you had taken him to his own bed and tucked him in before leaving to return to your own bed but the next day, oh the next day. Sitting in the kitchen stone cold sober and a little worse for the previous evenings' antics he was unsure how to react when you walked in. You had looked at him so tenderly as you brushed a lock of hair from his face and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. A kiss that lingered, almost asking permission for more. He had looked into your beautiful eyes with such hope and when he saw his feelings reflected there he swept you up in his arms and pressed his lips to yours. Unconsciously he licked his lips at the memory of that first kiss, of every kiss you had shared since. 

He couldn’t even begin to put into words how much he missed you, how much he wished you were sat next to him right now talking about everything and nothing. The road stretched out, seemingly endless, into the dark night but with each mile his spirit calmed because he knew that this night sky was the last one before he reached home, the stars leading him back to you.


End file.
